Everything's Just Fine
by MadameChocolat
Summary: "I don't know Esme." Edward mused, "Its kind of nice to know we all have a 'designated' mate set up for us by the univerese. Like cosmic insurance. Making sure you'll always find love in your life time."
1. Forward I think

Thoughts and Aspirations for this fic:

This fic is becoming a real monster on my hard drive. Mainly because I can't seem to make up mind about what type of universe I'm creating for this story. I don't know whether to make this an epic bromance or a manly, very subtle romance. Or is there a difference? I don't know.

Moving on, this is your standard imprint story, since its something of a right of passage concerning the twilight slash fandom. It will not be the, 'I need to be around you all the time or else I'll DIE!' kind of imprint. Jacob will be just fine, no near death angst for him. I'm keeping Edward's boarder line/somewhat unapologetic sociopathic personality, because it works for my purposes. He's still got an ego that deserves its on orbit but he generally cares alot less about...everything. Jacob is also has the same, warm personality, but assertive and much less of a tool than he is in canon. However since I am too through with one Isabella Swan, she may just end up a throwaway character or a filler character. I haven't decided.

Warnings: Supernatural, language, pretentious writing, attempts at humour. Lots and lots of supernatural crap thrown into this story. Faeries, shifters, werewolves, poltergeist and what have you. My take on explaining Myers version of 'Vampires', in contrast to 'real' vampires. Their not indestructible here, damn hard to get rid of but not demi-god like.

Basically all those little 'quirks' found in Meyer's vampires are neither caused by or result of true vampirism. But has to with a reaction to Edward's true nature and the effects it has on vampires. He will not be a vampire in this fic. Which makes the whole supernatural scale of supremacy so important. And what positions he holds in it.

The supernatural community goes by a caste system in terms of power. With vampires being some where along the bottom of the cesspit, Arch-demons and Archangels at the top, under gods of course (they do exist you just never see them). Faeries, witches, demi-gods balancing out the middle. Shapshifters, lesser demons, wiccans, vampires, spirits, etc, along the bottom. 'Inbetweens' fill out the gaps between ranks and serve a specific purpose.

These are beings that only exist so long as humanity believes they exist, and once that part of the brains that perceives the supernatural world is unlocked it can never be re-locked. Freaky stuff. Aro is not the shizz nor is Volutori (sp?), maybe to other vampires but will get laughed off the planet if he tried fucking with creatures outside his rank. Vampires rule by jurisdiction, and unless Aro gets is prissy ass up from Rome and flounces over to America he's got no here-say on what happens in Forks, Washington.

I have a tendency to work backwards. I read and write beginning from the end. As a result I've pretty much started this fic from the epilogue and fleshed it in from there. Not being a fan of Twilight puts me really far out of the loop when it comes to actual canon character behaviour, and with only fan fiction to go off of I really have no idea what The Cullen's, The Shape shifters, etc are actually like in the series. Twilight, the first book in the series is the only one I've actually read and from that I feel I didn't get a proper feel of the characters and lets face it dull narration.

I find Bella so boring. Really dull. And utterly forgettable, much like the rest of twilight. Which reads alot like an anime. I chose Edward and Jacob as an experiment because their whole machismo pissing contest to win for Bella's flip-flopping, irritating little heart. When their not spitting immature testosterone fueled hate at each other I see some interesting character traits that never actually develops. Their kind of washed out by Bella's character and mutual obsession to keep her. Separate and on different terms I think Jacob and Edward could become decent protagonists worth looking into.

I love romance as much as the next fangirl, but I can't write it for anything. I've tried and failed on several occasions. I can do heavy emotion, but saccharine romance that takes your breath way with its incredible passion and sweetness, I can't do. And won't even attempt. I can do playful and appreciative, a well as snarky and vindictive. So expect that.

That being said, are you still interested? Or have I lost you already? Has my bad grammar (among other things) turned you off completely? Or are you willing to stick around a little longer? Feedback is always appreciated.

P.S: I just realized how much 'true blood' I'm channeling into this plot. So just as a side note, this fic will probably by rife with similarities.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

Everythings just fine

Summary: "I don't know Esme. It kind of nice to know we all have a kind of 'designated' mate set up for us. Like cosmic insurance, making sure you'll always find love in your life time."

"Welcome to Forks Washington." Emmett read aloud of the rusted sign a quater mile from the actual town.

Everything was so...green. Like,_ green _green. Mushy vegetation and kudzu vine covered trees spilling onto the roads left and right. Carlisle had to swearve out the wway more than a few times to avoid running into a mass of it that had tipped over into the road.

"Population. White."

"Emmet please."

"You ought to feel right a home here Esme. You can play sofisticated urban house wife at all the church bake sales."

Carlisle released a long breath habitually. It had been a Very. Long. Ride.

Jasper sent a wave of calm throught the entire car for them all and was thanked greatly for it.

Esme had convinced them all in Pensylvanina what a good idea it would be for them to rent a big car and finish the trip to togther. They almost never spent their rode trips in the same car, and she found she missed their company on their longer trips.

Carlisle being unable to refuse her anything, since she rarely asked for anything to begin with, took very little convincing. His wife was far more patient with his childrens antics than him, and if anything, they had Jasper in the car as well to ease any flared tempers should the need arise.

"Aren't you excited kids? We're about to arrive at our new home."

"Estatic." Rosalie drawled beside Alice in the collaspable second row of seats. She'd been in a foul moods since the begining of the trip, when Carlisle told her she could not sit beside Emette. He did not bare witness to his children's shamlessly flirtations. He really didn't. Alice remained silent, her face was drawn and solemn, as it had been since Philly.

She had not had a vision in days. Something that, in any other situtation, she would not have minded. Not being plagued by visions was something like a mini-vaction for her.

Except now, in a time when she was actually reaching out with her ability for some in particalur, she remained hopelessly blocked.

"I do wish he would remove that damned seal." she mumbled tersely, more to herself but in a car full of beings with heightned sense they all heard.

Emmet leaned from the back seat to grin down her, wide and blindingly white, his face an expression of pure glee.

"Are you still pissed off about that?"

The little woman huffed and batted him away. "I don't understand why'd he do it in the first place. How am I supposed to make sure he's okay, if he won't even let me 'see' him."

Emmett snorted.

"Not everyone takes well to your ability, Alice." Jasper reminded her softly. He reached a hand out to gently smooth her spiked locks from her forhead as he did. Whilst sending a soft wave a calm over her that immiedaitly melted her to the bones.

"Yes. But damn selfish of him, you must admit."

Eternanlly snarky Rosalie agreed. Why should Edward have the convinience of privacy when none of them could?

Ever since Alice joinced their coven she'd been able to acuretly forsee and predict their future. Not a moment was lost by her. She would often tell them what they would wear from day to day, just for the hell of.

Though Rosalie did suspect, that the little woman made up half her prediction on what they'd wear just to make them choose what she wanted them to.

But Edward, eteranally stuboorn, forever absent Edward had nipped that issue in the bud. The moment Alice told them she could see the future Edward went out and found a gypsy to place a seal somewhere on his body to prevent her from every looking into his future. It had driven Alice mad. For one, the charm had been immediate and Alice had so happened to have been 'peering' into Edward's future to see where he had gone when everything went black. She'd panicked, believing him dead throwing the whole coven into a frenzy and having Carlisle and Esme ready to shed blood.

When he'd come home a week later, their terror turned to relief before spiking right back up to rage. None of them had let him out of their sight for months. When Edward finally did get an opening to slip away he made sure to stay for nearly a year.

Alice never got used to **not **being able to 'see' him and thanked god for the invention of the telephone. It was their only way of tracking Edward down between visits and even then he changed numbers so much while 'forgetting to tell them' that it was still hard to keep in touch.

It was either divine intervention or laziness on Edward's part for him to have kept the same number for the last few years. And even luckier that he'd agreed to com live them in Forks for a few months.

Alice was over the moon. Edward was her favorite sibling. Something she'd never admit outloud. She imagined all the catching up they'd do. And the of all the shopping they would do. Edward had a better eye for brands than she did, spotting an authentic from a fake a mile off. Well he'd ought to, Alice thought dryly, he'd had enough wealthy lovers who gifted him expensive things, cloths being on of many, over the years that would have devloped an eye for quality. The sleazy Aro came to mind and Alice had to shake her head rid it of thoughts of** him**.

A voice cleared it throat rather loudly from the seat, jerking Alice from her musing as he car pulled into a gravel lined drive.

"We're here."

And they most certanily were, 'here'. Where ever 'here' was, was surrounded the same mushy dense foliage that draped Forks, Washignton. 'Here' was a massive glass house of late Victorian era, painted a blinding white with mahogony doors.

Rosalie stepped out the car holding Emmetts hand and gasped.

"Esme its gorgeous. Much better than the last house."

"Yes well," Esme smiled brightly as she spoke, reaching for her husbands hand and squeezing it between her small ones with a look of outer adoration. "Carlisle built this one especailly for us, and let me design it."

Emmet whistled as he speed across the exterior, taking in all the features within seconds.

"Nice. Got a big backyard and Garage for our cars Rose. Way bigger than the last couple. We might even be able to fit all of them in this time."

Rosalie's smile widened at that. She seemed to glow from it, a wonderful sight for her family who were only ever the unwilling audience to her moods.

Esme's own smile began to fade as thought of her missing child. Edward. The constant missing puzzle to their happy family.

Carlisle's hand was still entagled within her own and she tugged to get his attention. "Darling."

"Yes, my heart?"

"Have you spoken to Edward?"

Carlisle looked down into his wife's soft eyes sympathetically.

"I have darling but you know how he is." he reminded, silently begging her not to get her hopes up. Edward was flighty. It was part of his nature. He may have promised them one this but could have easily change his mind at any moment, decided not to come to forks after all in pursuit of something else. Especially since, like most of his children, he hadn't wanted to move to Forks in the first place. In fact, Carlisle would begrudge him an inch if Edward called to tell them he was on a flight the Caribbean instead.

Esme swallowed back her disappointment. She knew he mate was right but still. She missed Edward so much. Alice stepped up behind her 'mother' and took up her other hand in her own. A devious twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Esme. We can always call him in the mean time to make sure he's own way." That twinkle increased a ten fold as she winked at her mother with a smirk.

Oh, Esme thought, clever girl.

"Give him a week, dear."

With a pat on the hand Carlisle was off at high speed, following after Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to check if the movers had placed everything in the house already before they arrived. Normally Esme wold be at their side, fussing over the china, making sure nothing was broken. But Alice still held her hand in a vice at her side with a smile on her face that made her feel like positively_ naughty_.

"Yes, we'll give him a week." Alice nodded solemnly, before whiping out her phone and pressing speed dial. Edward's name flashed across the screen and went straight to voice mail. **Brat**. "But in the mean time we'll just leave a few reminders."

Esme's phone was out in a flash. Well it was good parenting, she reasoned as she dialed and was sent straight to voice-mail as well, to check on ones child when they were far away from home. She immeidiatly disconnected and dialed again.

And if Edward ever wanted them to_ stop _checking, he be home in a week tops. As Alice disconnected and dialed, Esme felt it safe to assume, that Edward show up in less than a week after all.


End file.
